Brick By Boring Brick
by emptyelvisx
Summary: The story of a girl who was born lost, found herself in the form of love and lost herself again. Closed off and back in her hometown after 4 years of being missing, can she find herself again? Contains mention of abuse, substance abuse, mature content and discussion of morals and ethics.


_**On request from my friend I started this. He read it and made me swear to upload it so here you guys go.**_

_**It's still a working process and there's loads to go but I hope you enjoy everything done so far :) x**_

_**Updates for this one might be quite slow cuz i'm not really sure where I want it to go but I will most definitely be working on it constantly.**_

* * *

15 years ago...

The smash of a bottle woke a slumbering child into a conscious state. She sat up quickly, hauling her sheets up to her chest as if to form a shield around herself. She knew who was at the other side of the door and she hoped that he would either pass out or forget that she was even in the house, anything that would distract him from entering her room. She heard some rustling and then to her dismay the door opened. He reeked of cheap tobacco and whiskey, and with every step that he took closer to her she could feel her heart sinking further down into her stomach.

"Hello princess," the man grunted. He knelt onto her futon and started to twine the ends of her hair around his fingers. She tried not to flinch, to think of other things that she did today, trying to ignore the man until she felt his hand snaking up her thigh. She pushed his hand away and scurried to the far end of the futon. Her eyes were wide and she was slightly shaking. She knew what happened when she tried to push him away.

"Ah ah ahh" he said in an almost playful manner, "what did I tell you about running away from daddy princess?"

He grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him and tore at her nightdress.

"We'll just have to re-demonstrate what happens when you don't listen don't we?"

Her breath hitched. Not tonight, not ever again…

"NO PLEASE DADDY DON'T I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE PLEASE" she screamed. She didn't want to get hurt anymore, especially not like this. The pain was always too much and she always bled. It hurt worse than whenever he caned her or belted her. She fought against him but he slapped her. Dazed, she allowed him to restrain her hands and watched in horror as his free hand went to his zipper. She looked away.

Then, nothing but pain.

* * *

5 years later…

"You filthy little whore! Who was that boy you were walking with? Do you think he'd ever want anything to do with such a dirty girl like you?!"

"No otou-san, Uryuu-kun didn't mean anything bad by walking me home I swear-"

She was interrupted, as he slapped her, the force of the hit sending her across the room. She stayed on the floor, flinching at the bruising pain at her jaw, she didn't move, she watched him walk towards her, the leather of her boots scuffing the floors that she cleaned every weekend. He knelt towards her and started to play with her hair. She flinched away from him once more.

"Tsk, you never learn do you?" he asked quietly.

She tried not to shiver and squeezed her eyes shut. No more pain, no more pain…

"Pretty Orihime, my little princess" he cooed in her ear. Then she felt herself being lifted. She felt sick. His hands roamed her small body and she shivered once more.

She hated him.

He carried her to her bedroom once more and threw her onto the futon and he crawled on top of her.

The pain started all over again.

* * *

Whenever he brought people to the house, she always hid. It didn't matter who it was, she always hid. He always made his visitors hurt her, in the worst way possible. They were always men. Creepy, scary, alcoholic men. She'd be forced by him to sit in their laps, pour them sake and let them do demeaning things to her body. And each time she did something that would displease them or her father; he would cane her for entertainment. She would try to hide from him each time before these visitors came but he would always find her and laugh at her futile efforts. Then he would hurt her, sometimes along with the other men, and make her bleed uncontrollably. She would try to block them out, block out the pain and everything around her but he would always bring her back to reality with a rough slap, a slap that would leave a bruise there for days, making her have to skip school.

There was a loud bang and then some rustling. She shrank further back into the cupboard, praying that it wasn't her father looking for her to do painful things with the visitors. Then she heard the soft unfamiliar whisper.

"Orihime-chan? Orihime if you can hear me please come out, I want to help you."

She peeped through the keyhole of the cupboard and saw a really young man, searching around the room, looking under the table.

"H-hai?" she squeaked. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He jumped and turned in the direction of the cupboard smiling slightly.

"No Orihime-chan, I just came to get you out of here. My name is Inoue Sora. I'm here to take you away from all this."

She felt like she was in a dream. Someone was finally coming to save her. She jumped out the cupboard and ran over to him, clinging onto his leg. She didn't care how he knew she was here but anything that would get her out of this house would be good enough. He lifted her and carried her quickly out the house and into…a police car?

He saw the look on her face and smiled reassuringly. Don't worry little one, I promise to keep you safe from now on."

She smiled at him, and fell asleep.

* * *

4 years later…

"Sora-nii, I need to go now or I'm going to be late to school and I can't afford to be late because I have a big huge test and Ochi-sensei will kill me if I don't make it in time for the-" panicked a 14 year old Orihime, dashing around their shared flat getting ready for school. If she was late for this test she was as good as dead as she was sure her teacher would probably hang her from the chalkboard with her meter ruler.

"Calm down Hime, I promise you won't be late for school today, I'll even give you a ride," chuckled Sora, pouring some coffee into his "#1 Brother" mug. She had got it for him last year, and he used it ever since, claiming it to be one of his favorite gifts ever.

She paused, one foot in the air, hopping and pulling her thigh high socks up. "Nani? Really oni-chan?"

He nodded, taking a sip from his mug. "Hai"

She adjusted her uniform and sat around the table, looking at her brother. Ever since he'd rescued her from that place, he was the closest thing to family that she'd ever had and she loved him with everything she had in herself. She watched him as he pulled out a small black box and slid it towards her side of the table.

"A-Ano? Onii-chan?" she asked, regarding the box cautiously then looked back up at him. "What is it?"

He smiled at her and took another sip from his coffee. "Go on, open it"

She was suddenly really nervous, and at the same time curious. She had no idea what could possible be in the box, neither could she fathom why he would be getting her anything.

She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box were a set of the prettiest flower shaped clips that she had ever seen. She lifted the box, watching the morning rays glisten over the gems on the clips. She felt herself tearing up, and sniffled slightly looking up at her brother.

"W-Why did you-"

"Happy birthday Hime" he smiled at her.

She gasped. How could she even forget her own birthday? He jumped off her seat and ran to the other side of the table to hug her brother.

"I love you oni-chan" she sniffled, inhaling his shirt scent. His smell always seemed to calm her down. The smell of evergreen and coffee in the strangest blend; one of her most favourite things in the world.

"I love you too, Hime" he said, returning the hug. "Tonight when I get back I'll take you out for some dinner hai?"

"Hai" she beamed. "Sora-nii?"

"Hai?"

"I kinda need that ride to school now" she giggled, pulling out of his embrace.

"Oh. Shit. Better get going then, let me grab my keys and shoes."

"No swearing!" she said smiling at him. Her attention was quickly diverted back to the box. Taking the clips out, she put them in her hair, to hold the sides of her hair back, making her bangs look more distinct from her hair. Sora looked back at her and smiled when he saw that she wore the pins.

"One picture and then we go" he said, running into the next room.

"If I'm late, you're the one that will be explaining to Ochi-sensei," she grumbled, though smiling at the antics of her brother.

He came back, bouncing with the camera and they took a few photos and finally, exit the flat.

She was looking forwards to tonight with her brother. There was no better way that she'd rather spend her 14th birthday.

.

Except that night, Sora never came home.

On the 24th of September, he died on duty from a car explosion.

* * *

The funeral came and the funeral went.

It was midnight and she stood at his grave. The incense had long gone out and she was shivering from the cold. In her hands was one of the photos they had taken together on the day of her birthday. She couldn't go home. She couldn't. She knelt, not caring that her kimono would get soiled in the dirt.

"Sora-nii chan-"

"Nii-chan? Pretty, pretty Orihime…"

She stiffened. She thought she would never hear that voice again. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she jumped away from him.

No, please no, not him…

"Look at what's left of the man that stole you from me Princess," the man whispered in her ear. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

She didn't answer him. She knew that if he took her away she would be done for. She knew what he was capable of. He would leave her broken.

Completely broken.

She didn't have anything left in her to deal with him, much less attempt to run.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice was surprisingly firm and she hoped that this would make him leave her alone.

"Well I've been searching for you for years after they locked me in prison. I'll have you know that you were a fucking needle in a haystack pretty one, now just co-operate so I can take you-"

"I am not going anywhere with you."

He paused and regarded her. "Listen to me you ungrateful little bitch. If you didn't leave in the first place this would have never happened to you."

Orihime's breath hitched and she spun around to face him.

"Y-you did this to onii-chan?"

"Shut up and don't call him your brother. That man was nothing to you!" he shouted at her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She listened to him brag about how he found her after all the years of searching and how he got some of his "friends" to plant a bomb under her beloved brother's police car. She could feel the color drain from her face. She knew her life was over. And just like that, Orihime Inoue shut down.

She felt his hand grip her shoulder and she allowed him to take her wherever.

* * *

At first it started out as her feeling ill, claiming to have a stomach bug.

The next week she only came into school once.

The other week she was in half a day.

The next week Orihime completely vanished from Karakura.


End file.
